Evening Star
by Mira Zareel
Summary: The Hobbits reach Rivendale and Sam finaly has time to think of what he has left behind, namely Rose Cotton. Please R&R I think you'll like it. If anyone feels like Beta reading I'm sure the story needs it...let me know...


Evening Star  
  
By: Mira  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! All things Middle-Earth are Tolkien's the song is Enya's. (Do I really have to admit I didn't make them up? I do…darn…)  
  
This is a short piece (well it started out short anyway…then 11 pages later…hmmmm) I started because I need some stress relief in my busy life and this is how I get it…I write to "get away" so to speak. Anyway, this is a piece I wrote about on of my FAVROIT characters in all literature Master Samwise Gamgee. I guess I was about 12 when I first read the books (and then I had to stop because the Balrog was giving me bad dreams *g*) and I have been a fan ever since! Tolkien is BRILANT!!!! Well to continue, one thing that I really love about the move was how you saw the relationship between Sam and Rosie from the very beginning, where as in the books you don't see it until the very end. I guess I always knew that there was something between them before Sam leaves, he doesn't seem the type to jump into something like that (hehe) so I started thinking about what their friendship must have been like, then I read the lyrics to Enya's song and I had this idea. I hope you like it…I enjoyed writing it…just so you know, all flames will be cast into the fires of Mt. Doom, so you'll save us both all a lot of trouble if you just don't flame me. Thanks!  
  
*~Mira~*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O môr  henion i dhû: From darkness I understand the night  
  
Ely siriar, êl síla dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ai! Aníron Undomiel Ah! I desire Evenstar  
  
Tiro! Êl eria e môr Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren. The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ai! Aníron... Ah! I desire...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam Gamgee leaned against the smooth wood of the windowsill and gazed out across the beautiful valley listening to the soft bell like voices of the elves as they sang their lilting melodies. Rivendell. They had finally made it, and after being surrounded with such beauty and safety it was tempting to remember the last few weeks as nothing more than a bad dream. Everything was light here. But there was a deep sadness too, Sam couldn't quite understand how he knew this to be true, but somehow he felt it. Perhaps he felt it in the slow elegance of their songs, he wasn't sure.  
  
There was a soft noise from the corner of the room and Sam turned and hurried over to the bed that stood there. Frodo was moving restlessly in his sleep, Sam laid a gentle hand on his master's forehead. Warmth and color were slowly beginning to creep back into Frodo's face, but he was still pale and strained, even in sleep.  
  
"He's going to be alright." Sam reminded himself, "Master Elrond's said the worst is over, and he knows a fair sight more about these kind of things than you do, for you're only a silly Hobbit. If he says its alright than it is and that's the end." It was silly, but saying this aloud somehow quieted Sam's fears and he began to bathe Frodo's shoulder in the sweet smelling water Elrond had provided. Frodo's movement stilled and he sighed heavily.  
  
"There Mr. Frodo," Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the hand that lay on the coverlet. "its all right now, you're quite safe. You just rest and dream of Elves." Sam studied his master's face for a moment, then satisfied that all was well he stood and went back to the window and gazed up at the stars. There, shining brighter than he could ever remember seeing it shine before was the evening star. What was the name the Elves had for it? *Undomiel* that was it.  
  
Sam thought he had never heard a lovelier word, it was reserved for the fairest of all thing, only those whose beauty could match that of the star itself could clam the name. He had heard whispers of an Elven maid who was called Undomiel by her people; Sam thought she must be lovelier than anything in the world if she was so singled out among a race of such beauty. Well maybe there was one thing that was more beautiful, Sam leaned against the window and let his mind drift back to the first time he met her…  
  
***~~~***  
  
"Sam dear, take these carrots over to the Cottons please, I can't leave the stew, it will scorch." Sam looked at his mother, trying to decide what kind of a mood she was in and if it was worth pushing to see if he could talk her into making Halfred or Daisy go, he wanted to finish the poem he was working on. Mr. Bilbo was teaching him his letters now that he was old enough to really understand the things he was reading.  
  
At first the old Gaffer had been uncertain as to whether or not it was a good idea, after all, the Gamgee family had been a gardening family for many generations and he was worried that teaching Sam to read would cause the young hobbit's head to grow to big for his hat. But Bell Gamgee had talked him into it and everything seemed to be well, Sam didn't seem any the worst for the teaching aside from the fact that he went about with his nose in a book or his head in the clouds most of the time, which some argued had more to do with the fact that he was still only a young Hobbit than anything else.  
  
"Sam? Did you hear me?" Bell Gamgee said, turning and putting her hands on her hips. "I asked you to take these carrots over to the Cotton's, They've just moved into Greenhill Road Number Three and I want them to have some of these nice fresh carrots as a welcoming gift, so get a move on!" This, Sam decided, was not the time to try to get out of work so he just nodded and picked up the basket.  
  
The Cottons had lived in Hobbiton for many years, but just recently Tolman Cotton had moved his family into a new Hobbit Hole because of its growing size. Sam had met Tolman Jr, the oldest son, several times because the Hobbits were the same age and young Tolman had been up visiting relatives in Greenhill last summer, but he knew very little about the rest of the family. Sam had never been to any of the homes in Greenhill, but it was not far from his own little hole and he found it with out too much trouble. After knocking on the small red round door of Number Three, Sam stepped back and waited. After a moment the door opened and the late afternoon sunlight splashed into the entry hall where a small figure was standing. Sam stepped forward to get a better look, the stopped short. In the doorway stood the loveliest little hobbit he had ever seen. Her hair was dark and fell in graceful curves down her back, he eyes were blue, a bit of a rarity in the Shire. In fact Sam couldn't think of any other Hobbit he had ever met, except Mr. Frodo the young nephew of Old Mr. Bilbo, who had such blue eyes. She stood there staring at him then giggled,  
  
"Did you come for something, or do you like to stand in doorways just for fun?" She asked. Sam flushed, he extended his hand, meaning to offer it in greeting, but forgetting completely that it was the hand that carried the basket of carrots. The young Hobbit-lass looked from him to the out stretched basket. Then laughed and took it.  
  
"Why thank you Sam Gamgee." She said, smiling. Sam started,  
  
"You know my name?" he gasped. She grinned. Of course, you're my neighbor, its always polite to know one's neighbor. Sam flushed deeper, he had no idea who she was.  
  
"Of course you knew that I'm Rose Cotton." She said and winked at him.  
  
"Rose—of, of course." He stammered. "My mother wanted me to bring that by," he said gesturing toward the basket. "Seeing as how you've just moved in and you wont have a proper garden and all just yet…" he trailed of. Had he seen the amused, yet most intrigued, way Rose was looking at him he might have turned tail for home. He was studying his feet at the moment however and didn't notice.  
  
"Well," Rose said suddenly. "Wont you come in? We were just getting ready for supper. We would love to have you join us." Sam's head jerked up,  
  
"Uh…thank you most kindly…but…uh…well I really need to be getting back home." Rose nodded,  
  
"Well, goodbye then…tell your mother thank you for the carrots."  
  
"I will." Neither of them moved.  
  
"Well goodbye." Rose said again.  
  
"Goodbye." He said, and turned and hurried toward home. Sam was to busy kicking himself for not staying to see the lovely little face that watched him from the window until he was out of sight.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Sam smiled to himself as he studied the way the moon bathed the trees in sliver. He had been taken with her from the very beginning, over the next several years he had spent a lot of time finding excuses to go over to the Cottons. Eventually however he found that he didn't really need an excuse, Rose seemed glad to have his company no what matter the reason of his visit. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and Sam felt that he could gladly spend the rest of his life talking with her. Life seemed very wonderful for Sam. But then Bell Gamgee was taken very ill quite unexpectedly. It all happened very quickly and within a week she was gone. Rose came as soon as she heard, she sat by Sam as he cried and held his hand in both of hers. It was then that Sam had really falling in love with her. But as he became busy with arrangements and taking on work for his father and other things he found less time to spend with her, so it was several months later when he saw Rose again. Sam grimaced at the memory…that meeting hadn't started off well, and had almost ended worse. It had been about ten years after Mr. Bilbo had left, and Sam and taken over the care of the garden for Mr. Frodo…  
  
***~~~***  
  
Sam hummed softly as he walked up the curving path toward Bag End. It was nice to sing again, this was the first day in a while that he had felt even remotely like singing, he had forgotten how good it made him feel. The day was beautiful, autumn was in full swing and everything was red and gold. Sam was all set for a day spent raking leaves and preparing the gardens for the winter. Then he was going to see Rose, he missed her dreadfully. He was almost to the top of the Hill when he heard the sound of laughter on the wind. Sam set down his tools and followed the sound around the corner of the Hill. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracts, Frodo was sitting on a stone bench in the little side garden, he was running his had through the hair of a young Hobbit-lass seated next to him, and they were laughing together as if they were the happiest creatures in the world. It was Rose. Frodo looked up and froze, his sudden halt made Rose look up too.  
  
"Sam!" she cried, leaping to her feet and smiling. "I was hoping you would come today! I've missed our time together." Sam said nothing, he just looked at her and felt his heard shatter. So she missed him did she…well it seemed she had found a good replacement. Sam shifter his eyes to Frodo who hadn't moved, he was watching Sam with troubled eyes. Rose seemed to suddenly understand that something was wrong.  
  
"Sam?" she said, stepping forward. "Sam what is it?" He didn't answer her, just turned and walked away. Frodo sighed,  
  
"Oh dear, Rose wait here, I'll go have a talk with him and see if I can't work it out." Rose looked troubled,  
  
"Work what out?" She asked. Frodo shook his head.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." He patted her on the arm and started off after Sam. Frodo found him in the front garden, hacking roughly away at one of the flowerbeds.  
  
"Sam?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam look," Frodo said "its not what you think." Sam glared up at him.  
  
"OH? And what exactly what is it that I would be thinking?"  
  
"She had a bug in her hair Sam." Frodo said, taking a step closer, "I was brushing it away."  
  
"Fine." Sam turned his attention back to mutilating the flowerbed.  
  
"Sam…really…" Frodo was unprepared for what happened next. Sam suddenly snapped, he turned and lunged for Frodo, landing a solid punch on his jawbone. Frodo tumbled backwards and toppled backwards, after a moment of gazing up at the sky he propped him self up on one elbow and gazed at Sam ruefully.  
  
"Well Sam." He said, rubbing his jaw gently and smiling. "It seems I have struck a nerve." Sam didn't find it funny.  
  
"That's right Mr. Frodo!" He yelled, "Just laugh at me! Laugh at poor Sam who don't know no better! Well let me tell you SIR I know exactly what I'm doing this time! I'm tired of being poor stupid Samwise. I've finally found someone who likes me for who I am! Someone who sees me as more than just a gardener! And I don't intend to loose her to anyone! Not ever to you Mr. Frodo," here upbringing and Sam's genuine respect for the other Hobbit kicked in, "Begging your pardon sir, I shouldn't ought to have hit you like that. Its just--I'm--just, I just got so hot and, well it all just exploded." Sam shrugged and looked down, his anger melting into embarrassment and self-reproach. He would loose his place for this, and the Gamgee family would be shamed. To his astonishment Frodo began to laugh.  
  
"Sam, you truly are amazing, I believe I learn something new about you every day. I must admit this furious Sam is intriguing, but not wholly unexpected." Here Frodo got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Why do you think I asked her to come up here today?" Sam's head shot up. "I know how much you care about her Sam, its written all over your face, I know you've been busy with everything that has happened, and I know you miss here, so I asked her to come up to Bag End to visit today."  
  
"For me?" Sam gasped, then looked down at the fist that was still clinched by his side. "Oh, Mr. Frodo—I'm sorry, I—" Frodo raised a hand.  
  
"I wasn't finished Sam," he said and smiled gently "She's missed you too Sam, you are all she has talked about today, But I would caution you," here Frodo smiled "If you want the advice of someone who is a mere 14 years older than you." Sam nodded quickly,  
  
"Of course I do Mr. Frodo, I reckon you know a good bit more about this than I do." Frodo laughed,  
  
"No, not really, but being an unbiased outsider I can tell you that Rose isn't thinking about this the same way you are just yet. She still sees you as a friend. A very very dear friend, but a friend nonetheless." Sam looked so crest fallen that Frodo hurried to add. "Believe me when I say there will be a day, in the near future I imagine, when she will look at you and see much more, but for now, let things go on as they have, hm?" Sam smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right Mr. Frodo," He said, then looked at his feet again, there was still an issue to address. "I really am very sorry I hit. I had no right to act the way I did. I'll understand if you would rather not have me do your gardening anymore."  
  
Frodo laughed again and he walked over to place a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"My dear Hobbit, I could never imagine replacing you. Why this old garden and I would be quite lost without you." Here Frodo looked searchingly into Sam's face, "I understand why you were upset. You've just lost something very precious in your life, I know how it feels to loose a mother. I remember." Tears filled Sam's eyes and he looked down trying to hide them. If Frodo saw he made no indication, he just continued to speak. "I can well imagine how the idea of losing another precious person was frightening, your reaction was completely understandable. Now why don't you go visit with Rose while I go, uh, clean up." Sam smiled,  
  
"Yes sir." He trotted forward a few feet then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Thank you Mr. Frodo." Frodo grinned,  
  
"You better hurry Master Gamgee." Sam laughed and hurried to where Rose stood waiting for him. Frodo watch until he had turned the corner then chuckled to himself and walked toward the house.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh as he remembered that day. It had marked the beginning of many things. From that day on his friendship with Rose had begun to blossom into something very sweet and wonderful indeed, although neither he nor Rose said anything about it for many years. They were content just to bask in the warmth of each other's company.  
  
Turning his attention back to the bed in the corner of the room Sam smiled. That day had also marked a turning point in his relationship with Frodo. He had come to Bag End that day as a servant, and he had left as a friend, an equal. He and Frodo had spent many enjoyable hours, talking, laughing, working in the garden or just sitting quietly and smoking. Sam looked up to Frodo with something akin to awe. As for Frodo he seemed to have found a little of the family he had lost when Bilbo had left. As the years went by the relationship between them had become more like that of brothers than of master and servant.  
  
He shook his head, Merry had been right; he would gladly jump down any Dragon's throat if it meant keeping Mr. Frodo safe. It worried him to no end seeing Frodo so ill, there had been a few horrid moments after they finally reached Rivendell when Sam thought they were too late, that his dear master had slipped beyond all help. He, Merry and Pippin had waited in the sitting room that adjoined the room where Elrond and Gandalf were with Frodo. Merry and Pippin had just sat there, pale and silent, but Sam had been unable to keep still, he nearly wore himself into the floor pacing as every moment that went by compacted his worry into near panic.  
  
Sam glanced over at Frodo to reassure himself that his master was there and sleeping comfortably. Gandalf said that he should wake soon, and Sam was holding very tight to the words of Elrond, "the worst is over". He sighed as his thought drifted back to Rose. How he missed her now. He could almost hear her voice as she told him not to worry, and he could almost see the tears in her eyes, after all Frodo had become a dear friend to her as well. Rose had the largest heart of anyone he had ever met; she cared intensely about things and felt sorrows deeply. That was one of the things that had made saying goodbye to her so hard, Sam had knowing he was hurting her, but there had been nothing he could do about it, he had made a promise. He moved away from the window and sat in the armchair next to Frodo's bed. He could only hope she would understand when all this was over, he could only pray that she would wait for him. He remembered the last time he had seen her. They had been sitting in the garden of her home. Sam had come to say goodbye…  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
"Why can't you tell me where it is you're going?" The anger in her voice was evident and Sam's heart sank, she was never going to believe him.  
  
"I've told you Rose." He said, trying to sound completely truthful, "I'm going with Mr. Frodo to look after his gardens in Crick Hollow." Rose glared at him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sam Gamgee that's not the truth and we both know it. You think I can't tell when you are lying? What is it that you aren't telling me? You used to tell me everything Sam, why start keeping things from me now?" She said her eyes were pleading. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. How could he explain this to her? He couldn't tell her about the ring, Gandalf had made that very clear. Besides, it would be a good deal safer for her if she didn't know. Sam still didn't understand exactly what was happening, but he knew somehow that it was dangerous, and that anyone who knew about the ring was at risk, and he would rather die than put Rose in any danger.  
  
"Rose—" he began, still racking his brain for a way to satisfy her without having to lie to her. Rose guessed what he was doing.  
  
"You don't have to make up some silly story Sam!" She said angrily, "You don't owe me an explanation, you don't owe me anything! I'm sorry I bothered you! I hope you have a good time off in Crick Hollow!!" With that Rose turned on her heal and stormed out of the yard.  
  
Sam sighed again and sat heavily on a bench that leaned up against the hillside. He let his head fall into his hands; this was not what he had imaged when Gandalf had told him he would be joining Frodo on his journey. He couldn't remember ever feeling so torn before; on the one hand he wanted to go, to see the Elves and the rest of the world. Besides, he knew things now that many would never even begin to image, and Gandalf had said he was to go. When Gandalf said you were to do a thing you did it, he couldn't back out now even if he had wanted to, and he didn't want to. He had promised to help Mr. Frodo and help him he would or die in the attempt. But on the other hand—Sam glanced down at the small package in his hands. It was a little trinket Frodo had found among the things Bilbo had brought back from his journeys. It was a little silver ring, fashioned like a leafy vine. Between two of its leaves nestled a small, pale green, stone. Frodo had given it to Sam saying that it made him think of gardens. Sam had known instantly that it perfect for Rose. She loved to garden just as much as he did and Sam thought it fit her personality perfectly. Of course it was to big for her, it had been made for an Elvish or Human hand, so Sam had found a bit of silver ribbon and turned it into a necklace. He had planed on giving it to her this evening, but things had not gone as planed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, deciding to leave it at her house just before he left, maybe later she would want it. Sam stood to leave, feeling more miserable than he had ever felt before, he had to get back to Bag End, Frodo and Pippin would be waiting for him. A sudden noise made him jump; he turned around to find Rose standing in the garden gate. Her eyes were full of tears and as he watched her one escaped and slid down the side of her face.  
  
"Sam I…" was all she said, but it was enough. He held out his arms to her and she ran to him. "Oh Sam!" she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry Sam! I had no right to get angry, please forgive me!" He held her close and struggled with his own tears. Oh he was going to miss her! He let her cry for a moment then led her back to the bench by the hill.  
  
"Rose," he said, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I cant' explain this to you. If I could I would, but I can't. Can you forgive me for that?" Rose nodded and held tightly to his hands. Sam studied her face, he had no idea where his road was going to take him, but no matter where he went or how long he was gone he wanted this image of her to be burned into his memory. He lifted a hand to brush a stray curl away from her face; there was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to say "I love you", wanted to say "wait for me". But now that the time had come he found that he couldn't say any of it. What if something should happen to him while he was away, they had no way of knowing what Gandalf was planning once they reached Bree. He had a job to do and an obligation to his master to fulfill and he couldn't make promises he couldn't be sure he could keep.  
  
"All I can tell you Rose is that I'm going on a trip with Mr. Frodo, and that I may be gone for some time, I just don't know." Rose nodded, her eyes filling with what tears again. "I have something for you." Sam said, pulling the little package out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Don't open it until I'm gone." He said, suddenly finding that he didn't want to have to explain it, explaining would lead to having to explain his feelings and he wasn't free to do that yet. Rose took the little gift and held it tightly in her hand, then she reached out and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in his shoulder. Sam hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. The sat like that for some time, arms about each other, forging a memory that would carry them through the time that lay ahead, though neither realized then what that meant exactly. Not yet. At last Sam pulled away, it was growing late, the others would be expecting him.  
  
"I have to go." He said softly, using his thumb to brush a stray tear off her face. She was looking up at him, her eyes blue and unimaginably deep. He longed to lean in and kiss her. He didn't dare. When he got back he would speak, oh yes, he would speak. But for now he just leaned in carefully and brushed a kiss against her forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Rose." He said, then stood, and left the garden quickly without looking back. For a long moment Rose sat where he had left her. The she slowly unwrapped the small gift, she lifted the ribbon and watched the dieing sunlight reflect off the ring.  
  
"Oh Sam." She whispered, "I love you too."  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
Frodo coughed in his sleep and Sam jerked awake. He had been dreaming something lovely, but he couldn't quite catch hold of what it had been. Out side the open window the Elves had changed their song, the notes were no longer soft and haunting, they were light and joyful, like a new mountain spring. Sam smiled to himself, to think that he Sam Gamgee was sitting in the house of a great Elf-Lord listening to their music. He knew he would never forget this as long as he lived, not matter what else he saw or experienced. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Sam leaned forward to check on Frodo, the other Hobbit seemed to be resting in a natural sleep for the first time in days. His skin was dry and cool, no longer damp and feverish, and the arm that had been wounded was warm again to the touch.  
  
Sam nodded, contented that all was well at last. He stood and walked once again over to the large open window. Dawn was beginning to creep back into the sky, but the evening star still gleamed palely in the purple sky. Rose. He had been dreaming about Rose. They had been walking up the hill to Bag End to see Frodo and Merry and Pippin, it was just like old times. Sam couldn't help but smile as a line from an Elvish song he had heard the night before ran through his mind "Ai! Aníron Undomiel", "Ah! I desire Evening Star!" Rose was his Evening Star; she was his light, his guide, his constant. Sam watched as the evening start faded into the growing light of day. It was out of sight, but he knew it hadn't truly gone away, it was still there, quietly waiting for the time appointed for it to return to view.  
  
There was noise at the door. That would be Gandalf coming to try and talk him into getting some sleep. For once Sam decided to accept the offer with out argument, he was ready for some sleep. Perhaps he could regain that dream…  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
Well that's about it except to say thank you for reading! Oh and thanks to Lotesse for catching my spelling error! I think I've fixed it. Another thing Lotesse pointed out was Sam's lack of remorse when he hits Frodo. This is a very valid point, I totally understand to point and I've thought about changing it, but I don't think I will because in my mind Sam's devotion to Frodo is not then what it will become by the beginning of LOTR. Perhaps I'm really off in this idea…but it is however where I am coming from. Ah yes…Rai you are right…how silly of me…ok no more shoes…*embarrassed grin* See, this is why I need you people! Hehe Please continue to show me how I can improve this story!! Thanks!! 


End file.
